Bleach Oc Insanity Crew Truth or Dare
by JadeKurosaki
Summary: Yes This is my revised version of my truth or dare story.  I hope you like it because it will be insane!  Rated M just to be safe. XD
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yes people this is what you think it is. It's my truth or dare bleach style risen from the critic haten grave! Since they said that I couldn't have myself in the story I'm going to send my character Dominique into the story in my place.

Dominique: Yes. Time for the torture to begin.

Shiva: You better not forget about me.

Me: Unfortunately I need to keep the number of cohost down so unfortunately only Rose, Nami Kurosaki, and Luna will be cohost. I'm sorry to all of my previous cohost but it was hard as hell trying to give everyone parts so this is for the sake of simplicity. Please do not be mad. They are my closest friends on fanfiction and fellow

Bleach-Oc-Insanity crew members. They like family almost.

Dominique: We are going to be working in regular story format so the critics can't say nothing about it. And also if you wish to send us truths or dares then you must PM them to us instead of reviewing them. We had a critic complain to Jade-sama about that as well.

Me: As Dominique said, please do not be mad at me for the changes but at the critics. I do hope that you will like this story and I hope that I will continue to have the support of my fanfiction friends and reviewers. Now without furture interruption, lets get on with the show.

Dominique's POV

I walked down the stairs of the serietie squad 12 building. I needed to find Korustuchi to start something off. Urahara already agreed to do it so all I needed was the soul society's mad scientist to complete it.

"Hey Kurostuchi! Where the hell are you"? I looked around, thinking that he would pop out of nowhere and say boo half the time. When I did find him he was looking at several monitors that looked like they were breathing. I sweatdropped but I would not be detered from my objective.

"What do you want"? He didn't even turn to look at me. That ticked me off but I decided I would get him back later with the plan I had cooking.

"I need your help". He turned to look at me.

"Why don't you go ask that fool Urahara then"? I grinned.

"That's the thing. I need both you and Urahara. He already said yes". He looked at me, his expression turning into one of mischife.

"And may I ask what it is that I'm needed for"? I grinned even wider.

"Captain Rose, Captain Luna, and myself are planning on hosting a truth or dare game that will have everyone in it. And I mean everyone. That means we need Aizen from the Maggots Nest. Since he can no longer die because of the Hogyoku we're going to torture him in the way that teenage minds were ment to". With that he agreed and gave me the necessary equipment. I hoisted it up on my back and opened a gate into the squad 0 rhelm.

Once I got there I shunpoed to Rose's office and set the stuff down by the stuff she had gotten from Urahara.

"You got the rest of the stuff from Kurostuchi"? Rose asked me. I nodded with a smirk.

"The fear maiden, several ausachi, and other devices that he gave me as a bonus". She smirked.

"Good. That will go good with the pills and transporter that Urahara gave me".

"I got the other embarassing things. Clothes, food, spoons, and other random shit". Luna's voice sounded as she walked in, followed by Ichigo's sister Nami.

"Where are we going to have the truth or dare royale"? We all thought for a moment then all shouted at the same time.

"The squad 0 training ground"! We all laughed at the carniage that we were about to inflict on our friends. This was sure to be fun.

Me: Sorry that chapter was short but I needed to get the story started so I went with that. Remember if you wanna send me ideas then you have to PM me. If you have something to say though you can review like normal.

Dominique: Oooooo! This is gonna be fun!

Ichigo: I don't wanna be tortured like last time!

Me: But Ichigo you got to have lots of fun too remember?

Ichigo: (Blush)

Rose: HAHAHAHA!

Luna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nami: The insanity crew is back together!

Me: Now for the end chapter sendoff!

I GIVE A BIG THANK YOU AND A BAG OF CHOCOLATE TO ALL MY REGULAR REVIEWERS!

COOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW ON ALL OF MY STORIES!

A MEGA PILE OF COOKIES TO ALL MY FANFICTION FRIENDS!

YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE OUT THERE!

I SEND HICHIGO, SHIVA OH AND SERO AND METASTALKIA TOO, TO ATTACK ALL THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW!

ALL FLAMES WILL BE SENT TO AIZEN SO HE MAY BURN FOREVER!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

BYE BYE, JADE KUROSAKI OUT!


	2. Important!

Me: Hey guys. What's up? I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but there's a very good reason for that. I've finally found a job! I'm in training at the moment, and will soon have the job. But I have a special surprise for you guys. Click onto and go to my page to look up the comic version of this story. I hope to have the next strip up as soon as possible. Follow this link #/d5nq4tt and get the first look at Bleach Oc Insanity Crew Question Tme! Untill the next Chapter!


End file.
